A single act of kindness
by catsamz4
Summary: what happens when A 19 year old college student bumps into our boy when she's already running for her life? what happens when she saves Squee's life, and becomes his babysitter? what can a single act of kindness really do? this is my first Fic. so please be gentle with me, involves an OC and some romance in later chapters...yeah im no good with summaries just read it (was CURE)
1. Chapter 1: a single act of kindness

If this is bad please don't hate I really had no idea where to begin this so…bear with me

!DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN JTHM OR ANYTHING AFFILIATED WITH IT JHONEN VASQUEZ DOES I ONLY OWN ALICE

CHAPTER ONE:

A single act of kindness

A sliver of light made its way past a dark comforter, disturbing the sweet, sweet egress called slumber for a young woman.

She sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, then she stood and walked into the bathroom, there she inspected herself in the mirror.

Her slightly longer than shoulder length hair was messy and knotted, her large bright green eyes were ringed in black from countless nights without sleep due to her working late at the 24/7, her alabaster complexion made the rings look even darker than they were and no amount of foundation could hide them.

To anyone else she would look a mess, but anyone who really knew her would tell you that this was the normal appearance for her before her morning shower and coffee.

She yawned and casually slammed the bathroom door shut, then she undressed and jumped in the shower. About fifteen minutes later she emerged from the shower in a towel and made her way to the closet where she picked out a green t-shirt with a grey stitched up neutral face on the front, a black zip-up hoodie with black and white stripped sleeves, and a pair of worn grey-black skinny jeans. She put the outfit on and stretched, and then she made her way into the kitchen where she made her usual cup of morning coffee

~Alice's POV~

I grabbed a mug from the cabinet and filled it to the brim with the steaming drink that would be needed to keep me from passing out at school. The professor was insanely boring and bland but I had a HUGE final coming up and I needed to pay as much attention in class as possible. I walked out of my kitchen and back into my living room where I plopped down on the couch and turned the TV on where some Barbie look alike was giving the daily report on the news

"_Everyone made it out alright and no one was seriously injured." _Barbie said

"_That's great to hear Trisha, what was the cause of the accident?" _her co-anchor inquired

"_Well it would seem that the cause of said accident was one of the marauding gangs that run amok here in town" _Barbie said

"_Shit…" her co-anchor said_

This was the only public news channel where no one was afraid to get fired because of foul language

"_I know right"_ Barbie giggled

I was about to turn the channel when..

"_In other news, it seems that the murders that ended a year and a half ago have started up again"_

"_Murders? There where murders here?" _I thought

"_Yes it's true everyone it would seem the killer has returned, civilians are advised to carry pepper spray, a hilariously large bat, or a Taser wherever they go"_

The part about the bat made me chuckle.

I was in the clear, I never left home without a can of mace in my boot. Call it paranoia, but I was freakin terrified of being attacked on my way to campus.

The alarm on my phone began to beep signaling that it was two in the afternoon (Also it was a Saturday and I had taken up a weekend class so I could get some extra credentials) I realized that if I didn't leave soon I was going to be late

So, I put my boots on, grabbed a can of mace (that I stuffed into then right one) and I left my apartment.

Out in the hallway I was greeted by a familiar face

"Hey Alice" the purple haired artist said

"Oh hi Devi, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just going to get some more paint..." she seemed tired

"Oh, well you'd better get some mace while you're out" I said changing the subject

"M-mace? What for?"

"oh well, you see I heard on the news that a string of murders has started up and…"

Devi's eyes widened considerably "W-what?! Oh my God he's back!"

Before I could ask her what she meant she ran back into her own apartment and slammed the door

"_That was weird…I wonder what she means..." _I shrugged it off and walked down to the front lobby and out the front doors

Once out of the front lobby I noticed right away that today was going to be different, you know why?, there was a gang of really buff guys outside and they gave me the 'oh! Look a girl, let's rape her up the ass' type of look. Since I didn't have a car I was kinda screwed.

"Hey little lady~" the so called 'leader' said

My eyes widened and I immediately took off running down the sidewalk as fast as my legs could carry me

"_oh shit, Oh shit, oh fuck, oh shit I'm fucking fucked!" _my mind screamed as I turned a corner, and I none-to-gracefully slammed into a random pedestrian knocking him off balance and making myself land dead on my ass

He was about two years older than me, messy black hair, equally black eyes, or was it the light? I don't know, anyways, I jumped up and continued running despite a lot of pain in my rear end

I didn't notice the look of pure hate the man gave me, or that when he stood he didn't continue in the direction he was going. I just ran for dear life as the fall had slowed me down just enough so that the gang of brutish assholes could gain on me.

I turned corners, jumped manholes (and a small child or two), until I reached the mall. It was a Saturday so the place was packed with random teens and families

"_Good, this way I can lose those stupid fuckers..." _I thought as I ran blindly into the crowd, I hate crowds and small spaces so this was like jumping into a tank of ravenous sharks and I'm covered with meat…

I made it to an office supplies store where I stopped for a breather, the gang was nowhere to be found (thank God!) so I left the store and sat down on a bench outside the store, this was when I saw a really sad sight.

A small boy of about eight or nine was wandering around outside the store calling pitifully for his parents, I saw a rather large man approach him and by the look on his face I could tell that his intentions where a little less than pure. He grabbed the boy and began walking toward the emergency exit, that's when my paternal instincts kicked in I guess and I took off in their direction. I managed to make it out of the emergency exit in time to see the kid close his eyes and the man un-zip his own pants, I then pulled a heavy pipe from the wall (with some difficulty mind you) and I hit the pedo-freak upside the head with it hard, he fell with a loud thud and I heard a sort of shriek from the young boy

"A-are you okay?" I said dropping the now bloodied pipe

"I-I am…" he said, he was trembling

"Oh thank God…." I sighed "I was worried he might of-…are you lost?" the boy nodded and I sighed again

"Do you have any idea where your parents are?" I asked, in response I got a shake of the head

"Oh…well. Want me to help you find them?" I asked

"I-I'd appreciate it…" the boy said

"Okay cool, what's your name?"

"T-Todd…" he said nervously

"Okay Todd, where was the last place you saw your parents?" I bent down to his height

"a-at the office place, but they aren't there any more…"

I sighed at this "well….where do you live? Maybe they went home and phoned the police about you being missing"

Todd smiled at this "uhm….I live at house #779 on Arson Street…"

"Arson Street? Okay let's go then…" I stood and held out a hand that he took warily

"I'm Alice by the way"

"It's nice to meet you Alice" this kid was seriously polite

"Nice to meet you too Todd" I said smiling as we made our way down the sidewalk

About two to three hours of walking and idle conversation we arrived at our destination

"Here we are, Arson Street…" I said as we walked down the left side of the street

Todd seemed to gain a bit of bravery and he walked a few paces ahead of me, but when we came to a house #777 he squeaked and jumped behind me.

"What's wrong?" I asked "that place haunted err' something?"

Todd squeaked again and I took it as a yes

"Well….don't worry about it Todd, the spooks usually can't pass the threshold of their place of decease, so were fine" the kid squeaked again and I sighed

"C'mon your place is like right there…" I said as I began walking again, Todd followed me at a steady pace and we arrived at his home

I knocked on the door and a man opened it

"Dafuq you want?" he said abit pissy sounding

I cleared my throat "uhm yes, I have you son here…." I patted Todd on the head and he smiled "hi daddy" he said adorably

"oh…I thought we got rid of you" Todd's father said with a look of agitation

My eyes widened and I clenched my fists _"what?! So they left Todd at the mall to be molested on PURPOSE!? HOW DARE THEY CALL THEMSELVES PARENTS!?"_

I don't know how but I managed to calm down but when I did I said

"uhh…what?"

Todd's father gave me a look that said 'you heard me bitch' then he looked down at Todd and sighed in disappointment "get in here you.."

Todd turned to me smiled and said "thanks for bringing me home Alice!" then he bounded through the door, I hadn't noticed until now that he was holding a ragged teddy bear that seemed to mock me as Todd walked away

"_we'll see you again soon enough"_

My jaw dropped _"did I just hear that bear-? No…not possible…no" _I shook my head and looked up at Todd's Dad again

"if you all ever need a babysitter…." I wasn't offering because I wanted money I was genuinely concerned about Todd and his situation there was obviously something going on and I wanted to know if he was safe here

"well as a matter of fact, we were just about to call one" the bastard was lying through his teeth but I didn't care "me and my wife are going out…and if you think you can handle a night with the little brat then…feel free to come in"

I walked in and sat down on the couch, whatever I heard was right I was seeing Todd again and it was soon (like one minute soon).

I watched as a woman stumbled down the steps and made her way to the door

"_most likely wacked out on drugs…" _I thought as I watched her pat Todd on the head, call him Bob and walk out the door.

"bye…" Todd's dad grumbled and he slammed the door

I was a little miffed when the car sped away as if the couple inside where in a high speed chase

"so…your going to be my babysitter?" Todd said with his head cocked to the right

"mmyup…I guess so…" I said, Todd grinned happily and I heard what sounded like a dying moose coming from outside

"EH? the fuck?" I said moving toward the window, Todd squeaked and jumped behind the couch

I looked out the window and didn't see a pained animal, or dying moose, but I saw the same creepy ass house #777 and the noises seemed to originate from there

"weird…" I said and shut the window

Todd still remained behind the couch which I hopped over and crouched down next to him

"its nothing Todd were safe" I said

Todd's eyes were impossibly wide and he shook his head, then I heard another noise a sort of gurgling

"you hungry little man?" I said smiling

Todd nodded and I stood up "well lets go see what's in the pantry shall we?"

Todd nodded again and we made our way into the kitchen where I began to raid the cabinets

"nothing….nada….ziltch…not-AHHHH SHIT!" a large probably disease ridden rat lept out and hit the floor with a loud thud, Todd screamed as I tried to kick the thing, why?, that was my first instinct, my foot hit air and I flew back and landed with a crash on my back, the rat clambered back into the cabinet, hissed, and slammed the door

I laid on my back in the floor for a good two minutes wondering what the fuck just happened ~~~~~~~~

Lol imagine the look on her face!

"Alice are you okay?!" Todd squeaked

I blinked three times and looked up at him "Im okay, I think my spine exploded, but, Im okay"

Todd sighed and I stood up "how about we order a pizza" he didn't complain so I took my phone out and ordered a pizza while he walked into the living room

After ordering I followed him into the living room where he was watching TV with his creepy ass teddy bear. I decided that I wanted to be THAT babysitter and sat down next to him

"what's your friends name?" I asked

"Shmee" Todd said looking at over at me "he's my best friend"

I smiled "you know I used to have a friend like Shmee here"

"really?" he said looking bewildered

I nodded "yup! It was a purple bunny with a missing eye, I called her March…"

"why March?" he asked

"why Shmee?" I replied

"touché.." he grinned

I smiled "I carried March around all through elementary school….and some of middle school, I kept her a secret by hiding her in my backpack….I never felt truly safe without her, she was the last thing my Mom gave me before…" I stopped, I hate talking about the 'accident' even though its been ten years It still hurts to talk about it

"before what?" Todd said

I cleared my throat "never mind that, do you have any board games?"

"uhh….I think so…let me check" he stood and walked up the stairs, a few moments later he came back with two games, candy land, and monopoly.

"oh sweet lord you have Candy land!" I gasped

He smiled and placed the games before me on the coffee table

"can we play Monopoly first?" her asked, I sighed

"okay sure…" I opened the game and placed the board on the table

"I wanna be the shoe" Todd said

"the shoe? Why?" I asked, Todd shrugged "I don't know I like the shoe"

"y-you could be the dog, or the racecar, or the cockro-wait….there's no Cockroach piece in Monopoly.."

Todd yelped "o-oh no! kill it!" I chuckled "okay" I raised the game board to swat the roach when it decided to suddenly sprout wings and fly around our heads

"DEMON FROM HELL! DEMON FROM HELL!" I screamed and dove behind the couch, Im okay with killing roaches but when they sprout fucking wings and attack me Im outta there!

Todd screamed and followed my example "WHAT DO WE DO!?"

"YOU FUCKING KILL IT!" I yelled "ME?! WHY ME?! I CANT KILL THAT THING!" he yelled back "OKAY! OKAY CALM DOWN!" I said swatting at the air "GET ME A POT!" Todd ran into the kitchen and grabbed a pot then gave it to me, as the roach dove at my head. I screamed and threw the pot like an idiot, it hit its target….and somehow lodged itself into the wall

"OH SHIT" I yelled looking at the damage, I then looked at Todd "that..that was already there, right?" Todd nodded vigorously and looked on the verge of tears

"hey,hey,hey…" I said crouching down next to him "its okay, its gunna be okay"

That's when Todd full on broke into tears

"no, don't cry Todd..sweetie..dont cry" I said

Ive always had a soft spot for children and it killed me to see Todd so sad so, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a hug "its not okay!" he sobbed

"Mommy and Daddy are gunna be so mad! I don't wanna make them mad!" he hugged me back

"its okay….dont worry I'll fix the wall" I said, Todd hiccupped a couple of times before settling down "p-promise?"

"I promise" I said

"_how the hell am I gunna fix THAT?!" _I thought _"how the HELL does a pot get stuck into a wall?!" _

The door bell rang and I pulled away from Todd who looked downright pitiful

"pizza" I mumbled and opened the door

"here you go ma'am" the teen said with a dopey look on his face

I paid the teen and shut the door

"pizza? Yay!" Todd seemed to have cheered up and he sat back down on the couch

"mmyup" I said sitting the pizza down on the coffee table, Todd smiled and took a piece out of the box and began to munch on it

"_geeze…how did I get myself into this shit? Now I gotta pay for a damaged wall and Im not gunna make it to class today….and its like eight-o-clock…" _my mind began to wander and I hardly noticed when Todd asked me question

"Alice?...you okay?" he said with a look of fear

"EH? Oh…heh..yeah Im fine Im just thinking…"

"oh….wanna play candy land?" he asked "you know it bro!" I grinned and the fearful look in his eyes went away

We played Candyland for the next three or four hours when I noticed he started to get really sleepy, I smiled

"you sleepy little man?"

"yeah…a little, but I don't wanna go to bed yet Im having to much fun…"

I audibly 'awwed' and smiled "we can play more in the morning…" _"what am I saying?! I'll be gone by then….." _I thought

"you'll be here still?" he said with a hopeful glimmer in his eyes "I don't know…but If Im not I swear I'll say good bye..okay?"

The glimmer faded "okay…"

I walked him upstairs, waited outside the bathroom door while he changed (his idea not mine), checked in his closet, under his bed , and in the vent (again his idea), then I tucked him in

"goodnight Alice…" Todd said smiling sleepily

"nite Todd.." I said as I shut the door

I made my way downstairs and sat on the couch a few hours until I eventually passed out from exhaustion

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~okay that took me for fucking ever to write hopefully the next chapter will be up tomorrow….oh and Johnny WILL be in the next chapter and he is none-to-happy about Alice knocking him down and running away without an apology so…..yup good luck to you Alice


	2. Chapter 2

~authors note~

[Okay uh...this chapter an a lot others will probably be in third person POV...I did the first chapter in first person cause I wanted to see if I could do it or not….It turned out horrible so..Yeah…]

~end authors note~

(DICLAIMER: I don't own JTHM or SQUEE! Jhonen Vasquez does….I only own Alice…)

CHAPTER TWO:

Hitting people with a Tonka truck will knock them out…(LOL)

_The flames licked at the young brunette's skin as she tried to pry the front door open, but to no avail._

'_Why're you running Alice? You know this is your FAULT!' the brunette turned her head at the voice and came face to face with a terrifying creature, she couldn't tell where it began and ended, Alice let out a scream of immense terror and began to beat on the door again._

_A brownish-pink tentacle wrapped around her waist and bright green thorns dug into her skin_

_Again she screamed and was enveloped in complete agony as the beast began to drag her away from the door, away from escape, and into the flames_

Alice woke with a start her heart pounding, and her head splitting. She gasped for air as her lungs screamed for more oxygen, as she had been pressed to the cushion and nearly suffocated.

Her vision was spotty and she could vaguely make out where she was _'oh that's right…babysitting Todd' _she thought, panting

Her vision returned to normal and she realized that the TV was off and the room was bathed in darkness, she stood, walked into the kitchen, turned the light on and propped herself up on the table.

'_Okay…does this family have any-..? ?'_ She was pulled from her thoughts when she saw the time on the microwave

_2:00 am_

'_Really? It's two in the morning and the parents aren't even home yet? What the fuck?!'_

She sighed and grabbed a glass from a cabinet, filling it up she heard what she thought sounded like glass shattering

'_The fuck?' _she thought

What she heard next scared the shit out of her…

Todd Casil's terrified shriek

~upstairs~

When Todd opened his eyes the last thing he expected to see was his insane neighbor looking down at him and grinning

Todd screamed in both shock and out of habit

"Hi Squeegee!" Johnny said with a terrifying grin

"N-Nny?! Wha-what are you…I thought you went A-away…" Todd squeaked

"Oh I did…but I'm back now" Johnny said sitting on the window sill "so, how's life been to a little squeegee like you?"

"I-It hasn't really Ch-changed much…I've made a friend…he's the son of the devil…"

"oh really? Well that's good…GAH I'm so fucking mad!' Johnny suddenly burst out seething a little

"SQUEE!" Todd yelped clutching his tattered trauma sponge, Shmee.

"I was just minding my own business when WHAM! I get knocked over by some BITCH who wouldn't watch where she was going! She just slammed into me and didn't even apologize! It never ceases to amaze me just how selfish and stupid our society is!" Johnny yelled not even noticing the terrified gape he was receiving from Todd

"I-I-I'm sure she didn't mean t-to.." Todd said, his voice barely audible

"Really? HA! That's funny…if she didn't mean it then why the HELL would she not apologize?! HUH?!" Johnny yelled again focusing on Todd who squeaked in horror

This Johnny actually noticed and he sighed "I'm sorry I yelled at you Squee….honest I am..I just.." he sighed again and closed his eyes "I was angry but not anymore…sorry I scared you"

'_This is new….' _Todd thought, cocking his head to the right _'usually he never notices that I'm scared….then again…he's never REALLY yelled at me before….'_

"I-it's okay Nny….I-I'm fine...Im not scared..well maybe a little but, heh, that's not really surprising 'aint it?"

Johnny smiled "no its not…"

As he said this a voice was heard though the door "Todd?! You okay in there?"

"Who's that?" Johnny said, cocking his head to the left

"M-my babysitter" Todd said hastily _"oh God! Nny's gunna scare her….she'll run away and not come back! Then mommy and daddy will go back to calling Grandpa Hatey, or that weird teenager who smells like vomit! Alice is nice, she doesn't smell like wet sick…..I don't want her to run away….I gotta do something or Johnny will freak her out" _he thought

"uhh, uhm..Nny! hide!" Todd said turning to the mass murderer

"huh? What for?" Johnny said

"Todd? Who're you talking to?" the door-knob jiggled and Todd grabbed it keeping Alice from opening the door "please! Just hide" Todd said pleadingly

"Alright….if you insist sheesh.." Johnny said as he slid under Todd's bed

Todd let go of the knob and Alice opened the door "Todd? Are you okay I heard screaming and weird noi- why's the window broken?! WH-where you like…playing baseball inside err…what?"

Todd shuffled his feet, he hadn't noticed the window "I…yeah I was…" he was a bold-faced liar but Alice wasn't running….so it was okay…right?

Alice shook her head and chuckled "I suppose I'm not getting good pay…not that it matters much..."

She turned to the window and walked up to it, inspecting the damage "I honestly thought someone...like broke in or som-.."

"ALICE! WAIT NNY DON'T"

Alice felt something hard collide with the back of her head and she collapsed, gripping the wounded area and yelling out in pain….then she blacked out

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?!" Johnny yelled, not at Todd specifically but at himself "She's the BITCH who ran into me earlier!"

"Nny! She's my babysitter…." Todd squeaked

"well…..this so called 'babysitter' needs to be taught some..MANNERS.." Johnny hissed as he approached the unconscious girl in front of him

"NO! NNY!" Todd said moving to stand in front of the fallen girl "D-don't Kill her…"

"squee? C'mon move…" Johnny said slightly surprised by Todd's act of bravery

Todd bowed his head slightly and let out a small 'meep' before he continued "sh-she saved me…"

"Saved you?" now Johnny was curious "how so?"

"You see…I got lost at the mall again and...and this guy, like before, takes me and tells me he wants to help me….I didn't want to go but he took me outside and I got scared so I closed my eyes….I heard a zip (Johnny visibly cringes here) and a loud scream…I look up and she's standing over the guy with a pipe…like you had before…it was kinda scary but when I looked in her eyes I knew she wouldn't hurt me…she dropped the pipe and asked me if I was okay…and..well she actually DID help me..she brought me home and my parents left us both here…please don't kill her Johnny…she's nice honest…Shmee even likes her…" Todd held up the tattered bear and gave Johnny a pleading look

Johnny cringed and let out an agitated sigh "But….Squee…I-OKAY FINE GOD! Your eyes are like lasers! They stare into my very being!"

"Promise me you won't kill her!" Todd said a little panicked

"Okay. I promise geeze.." Johnny said defeated

Todd sighed and looked back down at Alice, her head was bleeding badly

"Heh…Tonka trucks make nice clubs…HA! Remember when I hit your dad with that same truck? Heh…that was funny.." Johnny grinned

"Johnny….is she gunna be okay?" Todd said fearfully

Johnny shrugged "I thought the hit was a little….hard.."

"SQUEE!"

Johnny sighed and crouched down next to the unconscious girl, and poked her face. She swatted at him and groaned in pain

"I didn't cause any brain damage…right?" Johnny said

Alice immediately sat up and clutched her head in obvious pain "huh?...wha?"

A few seconds later she yelped upon seeing the mass murderer and backed away

'_Oh my God someone DID break in' _she thought, then winced and removed her hand from her head and looked at it…it was completely covered in blood. Alice squeaked and tears ran down her cheeks as more pain coursed through her head

The man before her sighed and stood up "Squee, you have any bactine?"

"I-I think…" Todd said

Johnny groaned and walked out into the hallway

"TODD!" Alice yelped "who the Fuck is that?!"

Todd yelped "th-that's my neighbor" he said

Alice stood with difficulty and sat on the bed as the man returned "turn around and face the wall"

Alice did what she was told and she felt a light thump on the bed behind her

"this may sting a little…."

Alice felt a sting of pain and winced as the medicine laden cloth was placed on the wound

"heh….you know? You're lucky….if it weren't for Squee here…you'd be dead" Johnny said, and he was delighted to see the girl's terrified shudder

"D-dead?! You're the one who's been killing everyone!" Alice said turning her head slightly

"yup….." Johnny said wrapping Alice's head with gauze "you may wanna see a doctor….I'm not good at fixing people just breaking them"

Alice then whipped around to face him, taking in his features she noted that he looked familiar…

'_Dark brown eyes…black hair…he seems a little older than me but….hmm? What's with that strange scar over his left eye?'_ she wouldn't admit it but she found the 'I'm bored out of my mind' look he held to be both adorable and infuriating.

His expression changed to one of annoyance "what're you looking at?!"

Alice pouted a bit "you seem familiar….."

Johnny scowled "well! I'm surprised…..with the way you DARTED OFF I'd say you didn't get a good look at me…"

It clicked, this guy was the same one Alice had ran into when she was running from the gang. A pang of guilt caused her expression to falter "oh…you're that guy…look I'm re-.."

Before she could finish he had grabbed her by the throat and shoved her down onto the mattress hard, he then pulled a knife from God knows where and put it to her throat

"Lemme guess!" he said, eyes narrowing "you're so sorry…you'll never do it again…BAH I hear this shit daily and you know what?! It's always the same so save your breath! These words won't save you!"

Alice squeaked in fear, a squeak that reminded Johnny some-what of Squee and he paused remembering what he had promised the boy and groaned in irritation

Todd looked on, his breath caught in his throat _'please…don't kill her Johnny..you promised'_

Alice was pinned, she could barely move, and if she did she was at risk of getting her throat slashed

Johnny squeezed his eyes shut and growled then removed the knife at the girls throat and dangled it threateningly above her head "you're lucky.." he said and plunged the knife into the mattress just narrowly missing the girls head, this evoked a scream out of her and he was slightly satisfied "you're lucky I promised not to harm you…."

Johnny ripped the knife from the bed and replaced it back in its place in his coat, then he stood from the bed and shuddered

Alice sat up her eyes wide with fear, and she looked at the insane man before her "I-I really am sorry for knocking you over…really..If it were normal circumstances I would have apologized and helped you up, but I was being chased by a gang and…well..I would've hated to die back there so…"

Johnny sighed "well whatever…..you could've at least YELLED back at me that you were sorry…but I guess..people don't really think when their lives are at stake..I begrudgingly accept your apology"

Alice sighed in relief "good….so, you're Todd's neighbor huh?" _'what are you doing? An insane killer is standing in front of you and you're trying to have a nice conversation with him?! Are you fucking insane? Get your phone and…..well….if Todd trusts him..then…WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! You're basing this on a child's trust? Oh my God! Okay at the first sign that he's gunna hurt Todd then I call the police…'_

"actually yes….I am..and I take it from Squee's scream of terror as I hit you that your name is..Alice? I presume?" Johnny said, cocking his head to the right a bit

"yes.." Alice said in a small voice

"well its only proper that, since I know your name, I'll tell you mine….I'm Johnny C. and considering the circumstances I won't kill you so…you may call me NNY if you'd prefer"

"uhm..If you don't mind…I'd rather just call you Johnny..." Alice said

"fair enough…now Alice…when did the casil's say they were coming home?" Johnny said a hint of boredom edging his words

"They didn't…" Alice replied

"Good…then I guess I have time to get to know you better"

Alice cocked her head "huh?"

"heh….I want to see if you really are as nice as Squee says" Johnny grinned

Alice shrugged "okay" her eyes narrowed and her voice took on a dangerous tone "if you try anything….I'll call the police"

Johnny's own eyes narrowed "what makes you think I'd let you live that long?"

Alice grinned her eyes still narrowed "you promised…"

Johnny growled and in one swift movement he had her pinned to the wall and she was gasping for air "you! You little….GRAGH!" he punched the drywall next to her head and left a hole, Alice squeaked, her attitude gone and the fear back "I-I have half-a! OOOH IF I HADNT! I'D OOH…" he moved away and began to pace "I wouldn't hesitate to gut you you little bitch!"

Todd turned and left the room not wanting to hear Johnny's oncoming rant about how he'd kill Alice

Alice sat back down on the bed and watched as the obviously insane man paced and ranted about how many ways he could kill her. it was amusing to watch him throw his tantrum and when he was angry, she found that he was quite a literate guy and at the same time he managed to fumble over this word and that, use the word 'dookie-fuck' and 'syrupy-goodness', and manage to put phrases and words where they shouldn't go. After a while it was just nonsense and she found herself giggling, when Johnny saw this he wasn't amused

"The fuck you laughing at?!" he growled

"Done throwing your little tantrum diaper-baby?" she said answering his question with another

"Just…shut up and…leave me alone..." he said pouting slightly _'did she not hear a fucking word I said?! I just listed the many ways I could kill her and she still insults me…I have to say though….I admire her attitude…she's braver then she looks..It's kind of..Irritating…..meh I promised Squee…'_

Alice smiled and giggled lightly "I'm sorry…really..It's just that..Well, some of what you were saying was actually pretty funny" 

Johnny just gaped at her _'funny? Since when am I funny?' _"Whatever" he growled

Alice sighed, and a light passed in front of Todd's window. The Casil's were home…

"well….hopefully for your sake we don't meet again…." Johnny said going to the broken window and placing a leg out of it "say good night to Squeegee for me!" and with that he hopped out the window and ran to the house next door

Alice remembered every bit of damage that she had caused the house. The pot, the window, the wall, and the bed. Bile rose to her throat and she just knew she was going to be screamed at

She dashed down the stairs and watched as the parents walked in. they didn't seem to notice the damage and payed her, she was even asked to come back next Saturday and watch Todd, which she agreed to and she gave the parents her number and said her goodbyes to Todd

When the front door shut she was met with the cold air and a feeling that she was being watched…which..She probably was…

Yay! Chapter two is done! What happens next? Will Johnny keep his promise? Or will Alice end up dead? Find out next time….heh…I like grape nuts….


	3. Chapter 3

**~authors note~**

**I'm actually surprised by the feedback I've been getting….I'm not a very good writer or anything so...I was generally surprised, thank all of you who've been reading this it means a lot to me…..**

**Anyways in the last chapter Alice had her first encounter with Johnny….let's see what happens now...**

**~end authors note~**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own JTHM or SQUEE! Jhonen Vasquez does, I only own Alice)**

**CHAPTER THREE:**

**Terror at the theatre **

Alice slammed the door to her apartment shut and leaned against it

'_Why the FUCK did you not call the police?! Poor little Todd, neglected by his parents, lives next to a psycho….poor kid…but…he seemed to trust Johnny so….ARGH I'm conflicted! Shit, I need sleep…'_

Her mind was reeling and, after locking her door, she made her way to her room, where she dressed in pajamas and jumped in bed. The box fan she kept a few feet away from her on the nightstand was switched on and she flipped the lamp off.

Alice tossed and turned a bit before rolling onto her side and checking the clock

_6:00 am_

"Aw fuck…" she muttered rolling back over, and after a while she fell into a fitful sleep

_She couldn't breathe, she couldn't see, and the searing heat all around her made it ten times worse. The nine year old clawed at her throat and realized that something unnatural was restricting her airflow, she couldn't make out what but it held her small neck in a vice grip. Laughter erupted from every corner of the room_

"_This is all YOUR fault Alice! They're dead because of YOU! YOU WRETCHED GIRL! YOU INSIGNIFIGANT BITCH! I GET WHAT I WANT WHEN I WANT IT!" a loud booming voice echoed throughout the entire house causing some beams to collapse around Alice, she screamed and cried for help begging her invisible captor to free her from the hell she was trapped in_

"_Don't worry…..you're lucky…you made it out alive…." A smooth, soothing voice cooed, it had a slight accent to it and seemed familiar "Alice….breathe…"_

Alice shot up, gasping for air and clawing at her throat, when she realized she was free she sighed in relief and checked the clock

_2:00 pm_

'_Damn….I slept a lot…' _Alice thought, yawning.

She stood and, like every morning, went into the bathroom and checked herself in the mirror, she didn't know why she did it, perhaps it was to make sure she was alive….or maybe it was to distract her from her hellish nightmares, whatever the reason though, she always did it.

Same large, bright lime green eyes, same Dark brown hair, same pale skin, and the same dark rings around her eyes. The rings were a bit lighter this morning and her hair looked even messier than yesterday

Alice sighed, and undressed the wound on her head. Johnny had actually done a pretty decent job with the wound, it had scabbed over but it still stung as she moved the stained white cloth away from it. Alice noticed that she desperately needed to wash her hair as a good portion of it hung in dry, blood encrusted clumps

She showered, being careful not to disturb the wound too much, it was hard trying to wash her hair and have the shampoo sting the wound awfully. When she got out she gently brushed her hair and put her Pjs back on, she didn't intend on going anywhere except her own living room

When Alice made there she heard someone frantically beating on her door

"Okay! I'm coming, geeze…" Alice said groggily as she opened the door

"HI NEIGHBOR!" the visitor said as she squeaked a little skeleton toy

"Hello Tenna…..what brings you around?" Alice said her ears ringing from Tenna's piercing shriek of a greeting

"Me and Devi are going to see an AWESOME movie and I've noticed how you don't really leave your apartment unless you're going to school, so, I wanted to know if you would like to come and actually see the town, you know seeing as you just moved here a month ago…"

"….uhh okay I guess…" Alice said, she knew that when Tenna wanted a person to do something with her she never relented until said person agreed

"WHOO! AWESOME! Lemme go get Devi!" Tenna shrieked in glee as she turned and practically dashed down the hall, then she began to beat at a door at the end of the hallway

"you haven't asked her yet….have you?" Alice stated her, voice a monotone

"NOPE!" Tenna yelled, Devi opened the door with an expression that said she wasn't in the mood "sup Devi!"

"What is it Tenna? I'm busy…" Devi said in an annoyed tone

"Me, you, and Alice here are gunna go see 'Ben drowned' it's based off of a creepy story on the internet!" (I'm sorry I'm not creative enough to come up with an original name for the movie)

"But Tenna….I'm…FINE I'll go see the dumb movie…." Devi said flatly, to which Tenna squealed in happiness

"Uhh… guys?" Alice said

"Hmm?" Tenna mused

"Yeah?" Devi said

"Before we do anything….can I get out of my ?" Alice gestured to her clothing, black tank top, and white pajama bottoms with panda bear heads printed randomly all over.

"Oh….yeah you do that" Devi said, giving Alice a lopsided grin "I need to change to…so, Tenna we'll meet you at the front door"

"Mmkay.." Tenna grinned and skipped down the hallway squeaking her toy madly

Alice waved a little at Devi and returned to her apartment.

She walked back to her room and flung open her closet doors, dressed in a similar manner as yesterday, except her tee-shirt today was a dark midnight blue, with a picture of a black stitched up rabbit on the front, and her jeans were grey instead of black. she then looked around her room for her favorite hoodie, when she found it she realised that it was stained horribly by her blood from yesterday. she mentally cursed and threw it back down

"fucking great.." she murmured.

Alice went back to her closet and pulled out an old solid black pull over hoodie and yanked it over her head, then walked out of her room, and out of her apartment. She locked her door and walked down the eight stories that separated her floor from the ground

Upon reaching the ground floor she found both Tenna and Devi, standing in front of the doors chatting about nothing important, Devi was dressed in a maroon hoodie, grey striped skinny jeans and her favorite boots.

Tenna was wearing something close to what she normally wears only the shirt was purple

"We walking, or taking a car?" Alice said, cocking her head to the right

"were walking, the theater is only a block away. Now C'mon! Were gunna be like super late!" Tenna squeaked, grabbing both Alice and Devi's arms before taking off down the road

"OWW SHIT TENNA! LET GO OF MY ARM, ITS GUNNA POP OFF LIKE A CHEAP BARBIE!" Devi yelled attempting to keep up with her hyperactive friend

Tenna laughed at Devi and continued running, Alice, unlike Devi, could actually keep up with Tenna….that is, if Alice could keep at her maximum speed, which was nearly impossible seeing as it caused her head to throb, and the wound to sting in immense pain.

Tenna finally slowed down and stopped for a breather, allowing Alice and Devi to collapse on the side-walk

"I hurt…." Alice grumbled, her hand placed firmly on the sore ass wound on her head

"Tenna….if you EVER do that again..I'll hurt you.." Devi said, panting

Tenna squeaked Spooky "Okay, that's fair…but we gotta go, the movie starts in like five minutes.."

The purple haired artist and the brunette both groaned in exasperation, then they stood and began running to the theater again, this time at a more 'healthy' pace.

Upon reaching the theater the trio bought food (with Devi's money) and went to the cinema where the previews had ended and the lights dimmed. Alice noticed a few strange looking characters that were all sitting in a row in the audience, a teen with his hood yanked up, another with a mask on, and a big burly guy with a large bag and a pocket knife. She wondered as to why no one else noticed these people and became increasingly paranoid

'_Oh my God! What if they try and hold up the theater?! We could all die! Oh shit…OH SHIT! Calm down Alice…I-it's just three guys in a movie theater that just happen to look like robbers….it's nothing serious….LIKE HELL IT ISNT!'_ she wrung her hands together as she argued internally with herself

"Uhh Alice? You okay?" Devi asked

"L-look at those three….I-I think we may wanna-.." she was cut off by the three standing up and pulling out guns

People shrieked and tried to run, and those who did were shot point blank in the head

Devi's eyes were the size of saucers and Tenna was just as shocked

Alice wasn't shocked, she was terrified, flat out terrified, and it only got worse when the leader (the dude with the sack) came their way

"Empty your pockets and put all valuables' in the sack" he said pointing a gun at them.

Devi and Tenna relinquished their wallets and anything on them that was valuable, and Alice, who hadn't brought anything valuable with her just sat there, her wide eyes fixed on the gun. The burly dude looked at her and was furious

"Are you stupid?" he growled "empty your pockets!"

"B-But they are empty!" Alice said, her voice shrill and panicked "I don't even have a phone on me!"

The man didn't believe her, he yanked her from her seat, and pressed the gun to her temple. Alice squeaked in fear, and tears ran down her cheeks as she heard the gun click, signaling that it was ready to fire

"Don't lie to me girly….." the man growled "All of you! Empty your pockets or the girl gets it!"

Alice then realized that she wasn't being held just because she didn't have money, she was the most innocent looking person to walk in and she had noticed them….she was now a hostage

Most of the people co-operated and those who didn't were shot, after they were done the man began edging his way towards the exit, Alice in tow, this is when she started struggling and yelling for help and she remembered her little quirk and in a single motion she wrenched herself from the man's grip and she yanked her pepper-spray out and sprayed him in the eyes

The man screamed and held onto his face, and Alice realized he had dropped the bag. Quickly Alice yanked the bag from its place and chucked it into the crowd, the man saw this and became seriously angry.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" he growled and launched himself at her

People in the audience screamed, and Alice jumped back effectively dodging his attack. The man called on his lackeys and they all began trying to catch Alice, who ran around them and out the door

"Find her!" the leader said, yanking the bag out of its place in the audience "that BITCH made a fool of us and I won't have it! FIND HER!"

While the leader was ranting to his lackeys he didn't notice Devin and Tenna as they snuck out the door

_Meanwhile….(AKA: brain fart….)_

_Filler bunny bounds into view and does a little dance _

"_Hey-ho everyone it's me Filler bunny! Did you miss me? No?...okay.."_

_Filler stops and turns toward the camera "how you all liking the story so far? I know I am WHEE!" _

_Filler then jumps up, and lands on his cute lil ass_

"_Oof…you know the only reason I'm here is because the author of the story came to the lab where I've been held for the past…how longs it been?...about 10 years? Yeah that sounds right. And she kidnapped me in order for me to do these filler parts YAYY!"_

_Filler turns away and looks off screen "Am I done yet? You said when I was done I could die…oh…but you said….what?..no I don't wanna do that! Can you just kill me?...oh okay…"_

_Filler starts doing his dance again and the screen fades to black_

Alice raced down the street In a similar fashion as yesterday only she was sure they were gunna kill her if she was caught

Turning down an ally she momentarily caught sight of the robbers not too far away and her heart began racing more. When she got far enough down the alley she knew she had made a horrible mistake; it was a dead end.

Alice's eyes widened and she turned ready to dart back, but the gang was already at the mouth of the ally, holding their guns up ready to fire

'_Why me….' _Alice thought

They came forward and Alice heard a whole slew of clicks from their guns

'_Oh my God…..I'm dead..I'm gunna die…' _Alice placed her hands to her eyes and slowed her heart rate _'well…shoot me you fuckers!'_

Alice heard a shot ring out, but nothing hit her. She opened her eyes and gasped

Johnny C., the man she'd met the night before, was fighting the gang. The fight was unfair, they had guns, Johnny had his knifes, and yet he somehow managed well.

The guy with the mask was the one who had shot at him, the guy wasn't a very good aim and it didn't hit Johnny, who in turn, came forward jamming a large knife into the masked guy's gut, the guy screamed as Johnny twisted the knife and ripped it up through his torso, tearing tissue and vital organs from their rightful place. Johnny ripped his knife out of the masked man's chest and watched as his corpse hit the ground with a sickening squelching noise

The hooded teen rushed Johnny and shot at him, missing every time.

'_They just have the guns to LOOK intimidating…' _Alice thought as she watched Johnny tear through that kid as well, and as much as she wanted to look away she found she couldn't tear her eyes off the insane killer, she observed his every move, smooth, well balanced, and quickly executed.

When Johnny was done with the teen he looked toward the leader who, upon seeing Johnny's cold glare, attempted to run, but Johnny quickly apprehended him

"I see you get some sick pleasure out of stealing from people" Johnny said, a knife to the man's throat

"p-please!" the man begged "I can change! I ca-AGGGHGHGHGHGHGHRHHG!" the man screamed and choked as Johnny slit his throat, and within seconds he was dead

Alice stared at Johnny, her eyes as wide as Squee's would have been if he had just witnessed what she did. Johnny turned to her and eyed her like she was the most uninteresting thing ever.

They sat like that for a moment before Johnny turned and started walking away, his boots clicking against the concrete.

Alice was seriously confused _'just last night he attempted to kill me like…three times, and now he saves me?...I should thank him…'_

"Thank you…" Alice said, her voice strained

Johnny stopped in surprise _'thank you?' _he thought _'why? I just brutally murdered three people before her eyes and she THANKS me?...hmm…well I did just save her..As much as I don't like the idea I did…Squee would be really sad if she didn't turn up on Saturday like she is supposed to..so..'_ he turned and faced the girl, his head cocked to the right

"You're thanking me for the deaths of three people?" he said

"I-I…yeah..I mean they were gunna kill me…." Alice said, bowing her head slightly "the real question here is why you saved me?"

"Well…considering that I can't really kill you…I guess I sort-of see you as a…friend?..Ally?..I don't know but you seem like a nice person, Squee likes you, and with the way you pepper-sprayed this fucker.." he kicked the fallen leader "heh…it was funny…he was like 'AHH MAH EYES! THEY BURN!'" at this Johnny laughed

Alice found herself lightly giggling at the impression _'the dude was like that…cept' he was all silent like..Well he screamed but…' _

Johnny cocked his head again "now…you're not injured right?"

Alice shook her head and Johnny nodded "good…well, if you don't mi-.."

"Wait, how did you know I pepper-sprayed hi-You were in the Cinema!" Alice said, her voice raised, but it soon dropped back to normal "that's how you knew…."

Johnny chuckled at her interrupting herself and nodded "YUP, I was kinda pissed that I didn't get to see the whole movie and would've killed these fuckers anyway, so don't consider yourself special…"

Alice smiled "don't worry….I don't"

Johnny shrugged "alright.." he then turned and started walking away again

"see ya Saturday… I guess" Alice said

Johnny looked over his shoulder and grinned "I suppose you will….until then.." he walked away, his steel-cloven boots clicked as they hit the concrete

Alice walked towards where the leader had dropped the bag and carefully picked out Devi and Tenna's things and began walking away from the ally and back toward the theater, but she stopped when she saw Devi and Tenna sitting on a bench not too far away so she trotted toward them

"Alice!? Oh my God I thought you were dead?! Or kidnapped or…Is that our stuff?" Devi said

"Yeah…and we don't have to worry about those guys anymore…no one does.." Alice stated, handing them there things

"What do you mean?" Devi asked

"I think you'll hear about it on the news later…." Alice said "I didn't do it though…I was a...uhm...spectator...If you will"

Devi's eyes grew huge and she flushed of all color in her cheeks "I-I don't…what?"

"Don't worry about it Devi…I just wanna go home.." Alice sighed

"Well…..yeah that would be best…thanks for getting our things" Devi said "C'mon Tenna.." Devi grabbed Tenna, who was too busy squeaking Spooky to notice, and dragged her towards the apartment complex

Alice stood for a moment, letting the cold air hit her face.

"_Well…considering that I can't really kill you…I guess I sort-of see you as a…friend?..Ally?..I don't know but you seem like a nice person, Squee likes you, and with the way you pepper-sprayed this fucker…..heh it was funny he was all 'AHH MAH EYES! THEY BURN!'"_

Alice smiled letting the memory of his laughter drown out the memories of the murders

'_For a killer he's not so bad….'_

YEAH! IM SO FREAKIN PUMPED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! LOL

How did you all like the filler? Lol I got bored and wanted to do something concerning a meanwhile character so…yeah..Again thanks so much for your reviews and comments and for actually reading…I'm very grateful

Also it may come to some of your all's attention that my Alice sort of resembles American McGee's Alice….and she does, that's who my Alice is based off of…it may be very loosely but she is….

Like the 'accident' that was mentioned in the first chapter, it was a fire…it killed her family…but that's all I used really, plus I've always been a huge fan of Louis Carroll's 'Alice in wonderland' so…AHEM anyways..hopefully the next chapter will be soon but no promises…


	4. Chapter 4

~Authors note~

[Sorry about the long wait…..my word starter is fucked up and I just found wordpad...seriously I didnt know it existed until a friend told me about it..so yeah….]

~end authors note~

!DISCLAIMER!: I don't own JTHM or SQUEE or any of Jhonen Vasquez's works mentioned in this fic. I do however own Alice H. and those affiliated with her

CHAPTER FOUR:

Saturday…..

"Alice Hunter, the doctor will see you now"

"of course he will….." Alice murmured to herself as she walked past the overly happy receptionist, she walked through the familiar oak door, down the hall, and into a room

Inside the room seemed as stuffy and restricting as the last time she visited, the oddly shaped maroon couch sat under the window, the doctor's desk on the other side of the room shaded in gloom, a chair beside the couch, and the doctor sitting in said chair, clipboard in hand.

"hello Alice good to see ya'! please sit down here and we can get started" he said gesturing to the couch

Alice made her way to the couch and sat as told "hey Doc….whats up?"

The Doctor smiled "oh the usual…..spoilt ass kids want more electronics, and the wife's a bitch…"

"oh, heh….so Dr. Brown what's todays discussion about?" Alice said crossing her arms and cocking her head to the right

"Alice Im going to ask you a series of queries and I want you to answer them to the best of your capability, Okay?" Dr. Brown asked, and as an answer he got a curt nod from Alice

"good, okay…..how have you been sleeping lately Alice?"

"horrible…..the nightmares are worse than before…" Alice said laying back on the sofa

"you know you can stop them...if you'd just let m-.." the doctor wasn't allowed a finish to his statement

"you know how I feel about that Doc….I don't want sleeping pills…or any pills actually, I sure as hell wouldn't take them if they were prescribed….I don't trust them" Alice said bluntly as she folded her arms over her chest

"Alright I wont argue Alice….Im to tired..anyway, whats school been like? If its an environment where its stressful then that could be an attributing factor to your nightmares" the doctor said scribbling notes down on his clipboard

Alice sighed, her head throbbing around the wound, it wasn't really there anymore but it had a habit of throbbing and causing her to have terrible headaches. She had visited a doctor and explained that, while on her babysitting job, she had fell and hit her head hard, the doctor had said that there was no damage but to keep an eye on it….Alice didn't really know why she had protected Johnny, she just knew that he wasn't all killing and insanity, something else was there, whenever he had killed the gang she saw guilt in his eyes along with a terrifying bloodlust…..maybe even boredom, or a deep depression…she really didn't know but over the past week Alice had grown curiouser and curiouser still about his nature and why he did what he did, maybe that's why she was so looking forward to seeing him, so he could provide some answers to her questions….the problem was she didn't know if she could find the right wording for them

(way off topic…)

"Alice are you okay?" Dr. Brown asked a slightly worried tone etching its way into his voice

Alice hadn't realized it but she had gotten lost in thought "yes Im fine….just thinking.."

"about?" the doctor asked

"stuff….its unimportant really…and to answer your question, Yes school's stressful but I've had nightmares LONG before I started college and you know that Doc…." Alice said slightly rubbing the place where her wound was and growling in agitation _'damnit why does this hurt so much?...maybe Johnny cracked my skull and I got brain damage..or maybe it's a tumor..or maybe its just my body remembering the pain or something…' _she thought

"hmmm okay….how's work? You still work at the 24/7 mart on Westbury right?" Dr. Brown asked

"actually no….I quit the day it was robbed…with my luck I would end up dead in a situation like that, so, I quit…..would hate to get shot in a fuckin' 24/7…." Alice said flatly

"so what have you been doing for money?" the doctor asked

"you know my brother Michel right? You know that he's in that band and crap…..he sends me a check every….I don't know month maybe..cause I write some of their music.." Alice said fidgeting on the couch

"oh really? I never knew you were the….artsy type, how nice" Dr. Brown said scribbling down more notes on his clipboard

"yeah…hey listen Doc its been real nice but if I don't leave now I'll be late…." Alice said, standing and moving toward the door

"ah, Alice ever punctual….I expect to see you back in two weeks on a Thursday…"

"Alright bye Doc…" Alice said walking out

She shoved her hands in her hoodie pockets and walked out of the psychiatrist's office humming a tune only familiar to her, she contemplated hailing a cab or riding the bus but she only had enough money for food for her and Todd, seeing as his parents probably hadn't feed him yet and she had no money to spare.

A cold breeze blew past her and she shivered slightly, hunching her shoulders in an attempt to stay warm. Even though it was early spring it still felt like winter still had a grip on the area, but there was a sort of warmth about the air showing signs that warmer temperatures were coming

"_aw crap Im gunna be late….oh..where am I?...779 arsons street right? I'd know it if I saw it but…..I don't even know where I am…god..Todd's gunna think I bailed…" _Alice thought weaving her way through a crowd of people who had gathered to watch A couple of teens fight over some slutty chick who was hitting on the men in the crowd, Alice rolled her eyes and continued on her way

"_Its 5:30….Im supposed to be there at…6:00..FUCK MY ENTIRE MISERABLE EXISTANCE!" _Alice thought as she broke into a run _"30 minutes…..there's no way…"_

* * *

"You're late…." Mr.

Casil said as he opened the door

"I know Im really sorry, I got turned around and-." Alice was cut short by the glowering man standing before her

"I don't give a fuck about why you're late just get in here and watch the kid…..next time we won't wait on you" he growled, shoved past her and made his way to the idle car out front, closely followed by the wife

"KID'S UPSTAIRS IF YOU CARE!" he shouted before peeling out of the drive way and down the road

Alice was angry…no angry wasn't even the word she was fuming "fucking bitch-ass motherfucking piece o-of….of…SOMETHING DISGUSTING!"

She slammed the door and plopped down on the couch, she shut her eyes in an attempt to slow her heart rate and calm down _"Alice think about Todd….how freaked he'd be if he saw you full on flip the coffee table or something…Mr. Casil's just and ungrateful piece of ass-douche…."_

Alice smirked at her thoughts "heh…Ass-douche..."

"Alice?" a small voice pulled her from her half angered half amused stupor

"oh hi Todd….whats up?" Alice said turning to face him

"nothing…just heard screaming and a door slam…so.." the small boy moved from his place and sat on the couch next to Alice "I have some questions I wanna ask if that's okay…"

"sure go right ahead" Alice said smiling at the timid boy

"uhh well….Nny told me about the theater robbery…." Todd said, this brought a surprised look from Alice

"You….he told you about how…he killed people?" Alice almost couldn't believe it _"maybe that's why he's so traumatized….Johnny goes and describes fucking homicide to him…"_

"yeah…and I wanted to know…well are you two friends now? Cause he saved you and stuff…." Todd said twiddling his thumbs

"well….that depends…" Alice said, a shallow breath came from behind her and made her jump slightly "Depends? On what?"

Alice gasped and jumped away from the foreign voice, and when she saw it was only Johnny she scowled at him "how the hell did you get in without me hearing you?"

The man in question grinned and twirled a knife if his right hand "how do you know I wasn't already here?

"that's creepy….on many, many levels…" Alice said

Johnny chuckled lightly "I know it is…." He then turned and sat on the coffee table, legs crossed "so….what does it depend on?" he said

"well….I guess we could be friends or whatever….but you just…I'd like to know my safety is secure…." Alice said folding her arms

Johnny laughed "Really now? You're asking a KILLER to guarantee your safety?"

Alice felt her cheeks grow warm "well I mean….I'd like to know that I'm not going to die at your hands….I don't want a friend killing me…"

Todd wrung his hands thinking of how Johnny had promised not to harm Alice and how he had been told that Nny had saved Alice's life a few nights ago…of course he understood where Alice was coming from but…Nny had saved and spared her, he even told her himself that he promised not to harm her, so, why was she so uneasy, even Todd wasn't that scared of Johnny anymore….

Johnny smirked and Alice understood what he was doing _"he's messing with me….trying to get me flustered and angry….its working…dammit.."_

"alright I see your point…I could just..oh I don't know slit your throat and be done with it, why keep dangerous company I understand, I don't really care what you think about me….I just know that we are going to see a lot of each other over the time that you'll babysit Squee here, so I thought being friends or whatever, as you put it, would make the time we all spend together a bit more….tolerable" Johnny said folding his hands in his lap

"I see your point…" Alice said looking at the floor "tolerable….okay we can try to make this a little more tolerable"

Johnny nodded and stood with his arms folded across his chest, pouting a little in thought "well hmm...what could we do?"

Alice sat for a moment contemplating this "well...er..last time me and Todd played board games...we could do that.."

Johnny nodded and walked to the closet, he pulled out the games from last time, candyland and Monopoly, and set them on the table

"how 'bout we play Monopoly first?" he said sitting down

"Im not sure I wanna see you rage...again" Alice said

Johnny frowned and Alice sighed "alright...I'll play.."

Yay! I got off my ass and wrote!

er hopefully the next chapter will be a bit more eventful...but we found out here that Alice has to see a psychiatrist...and stuff..sorry if NNY's a bit OOC...

sorry if this one sucks period..


	5. Chapter 5

(Hi...er..yeah

Mr. Eff: **BOLD**

nail-bunny: _ITALICS_

Rev. meat: UNDERLINED

D. boy: **BOLD UNDERLINE**

none of Nny's voices will have quotation marks around their dialogue...so..Im going to see if I can pull this shit off...so..eh yeah enjoy .-.)

!DISCLAIMER!: I don't own JTHM or SQUEE or any of Jhonen Vasquez's works mentioned in this fic. I do however own Alice H. and those affiliated with her

_**chapter five**_:

_Tacos.. .-._

"Shmee wins again!" Todd exclaimed smiling

Johnny sat cross legged, his arms folded across his chest, and pouting "I think he's fucking cheating.." he said glaring at the stuffed toy

Alice laughed "someones a sore loser..."

"What? I just think the bears cheating...fucking...lint filled bastard.." Johnny pouted "well Im done with fucking monopoly..." He stood and stretched, then looked around "Im hungry..."

Alice started putting the game up "I brought money for a pizza..."

"I was thinking more along the lines of tacos but pizza's good too..." Johnny said

"well if you want tacos...I could..give you the money and you could go get them.." Alice stood stretched, and picked the game up off the coffee table. she then put it back in its place in the closet

Johnny was silent for a moment "...could..we all go?" he didnt mean to say it out loud but he did

"uh...well...I guess but ts like 7:40 now..Todd should be getting ready for bed..." Alice said

"Im not tired yet Alice...and..I'd kinda like some tacos.." Todd said quietly

"so...thats it then? were going?" Johnny said, cocking his head to the right a bit

Alice nodded "Alright...I guess so.."

Johnny nodded and moved toward the door. Todd grabbed a red hoodie from the coat rack and Alice grabbed her own, put it on, and zipped it up.

the trio left the house in an awkward silence, the only sounds being made by them were their footsteps and Johnny's steel cloven boot clinking against the pavement. the heavy silence lasted a few more minutes until something hard colided with Alice's back

"Oh whadafuck?!" she yelled, jumping. She turned around and saw a group of college students about her age snickering

there were two girls, a blonde and a ginger. and they were acompanied by three guys; a burly guy with a tan, a blonde guy in a flannel, and a guy wearing a snapback

Alice noticed the complete change in air around Johnny, the normal slightly happy mood he was in earlier was replaced by utter hate and anger

-in Nny's head-

**well Johnny-boy what are we going to do about this? **Johnny's head-voice, Mr. Eff, said his tone one of mocking

_"hopefully we can just walk away...Im not in the mood for a fight..." Johnny thought_

**I beg to differ Nny...you very much want to gut every one in that little group. Why? because they hurt Alice? why do you care, hmm? **Eff taunted

_'I dont care...well I do...but...Meh...'_ Johnny's thoughts began to jumble as more of his voices chimed in

You do care Johnny...another feeling you dont want to accept perhaps? Rev. meat's voice cut in As I've said before, emotion is a part of human function and-

**Oh cut the crap Meat...geeze...we've ALL heard that over a bajillion different times now...** Eff said

And you'll continue to hear it... Meat growled

**oh shutup Grease boy...you're giving me a migrane..**

_'you get migranes?...oh nevermind that shit geeze..'_

* * *

"Hey cockbites! what the fuck was that for?!" Alice demanded

the burly tanned one chuckled "Oh ya'know...for being a weird freak with a psychiatrist"

Alice recognised his voice "Oh I know you...your the asshat who throws wads of paper and shit at me during class..."

"yup" Asshat said. (referring to this guy as 'Asshat' from now on..)

Alice felt her blood boil a bit "how the hell do you know about me seeing a psychiatrist?"

"oh ya'know...I have ways...so anyways, your hanging out with some goth freak and a little kid? thats sad..." Asshat said

Alice heard Johnny growl a bit and she narrowed her eyes letting his air of anger fuel her, normally she would have turned and walked away but she didnt want to look weak in front of Johnny. she didnt understand why, perhaps it was to show him that if he tried to kill her again she wouldnt tuck her tail between her legs so to speak, she would fight back in some way.

"okay one, he's not a goth freak...and two you shouldnt judge someone by their appearance doing so only shows how fucking ignorant you are" Alice said straightening up a little

"pfft...yeah whatever...I can judge how I want" Asshat said, the other people in his group nodding in approval "He's a goth freak and your a crazy loser, its not hard.."

Johnny twitched, his anger about to boil over.

then out of no where Alice punched Asshat square in the nose, and the others from his group came over. Blondie grabbed Alice by the shoulders and pushed her back into the wall of a building "you dont fucking hit my boyfriend you fucked up bitch!"

Blondie punched Alice in the gut, and Alice kicked Blondie hard in the knee

the joint snapped backward and gave out from under the Blonde bitch who screamed in obvious pain

"you bitch!" Asshat growled still holding his bleeding nose "I'll fuck you up!" He rushed Alice and punched her hard in the cheek

the others from the group came to Blondie's aid, the snapback wearing guy ran forward and took some swings at Johnny, who, pulled his knives from his boots and began slaughtering the group

Todd took shelter behind a dumpster and held Shmee close to him _'I hope they dont get too hurt'_ he thought

Asshat threw Alice to the pavement and roughly kicked her in the side causing her to yelp loudly

Johnny heard Alice's pained cry and turned to see Asshat land another kick to her side. this pissed him off and he quickly dashed over and knocked the burly dickhead off her. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled hi up to look him in the eyes

"what...dont want me hurtin your damned girlfriend?" Asshat growled

"she's not my girlfriend...she's my friend..well sort of and no..I dont apreciate you harming her...how would you feel..well..heh..how DO you feel knowing that someone just beat the hell out of your friends...or in this case..." Johnny turned asshat to face the carnage and gore that was now his friends

snapback had the hat crammed down his throat, and his eyes were gone.

Blondie was de-legged...and dead.

ginger was stuck to the ground by a large knife stabbed straight throught her mouth and out the back of her head..

and the Blonde flannel wearing guy was gone, probably ran to get help.

Asshat gagged "y-you...you ASSHOLE! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" he yelled and he turned and lunged at Johnny who didnt really have enough time to react and they both hit the pavement Johnny's knives nowhere close enough to help him and Asshat was on top of him, hammering down on him in a blind fury. Asshat pulled out a pocket knife and stabbed Johnny in the side, slashed his arm, and nicked his cheek before he managed to knock it out of Asshats hands. Asshat didnt care and began hammering down on Johnny again.

Alice had managed to get up and saw that Asshat was beating the hell out of Johnny. She picked up one of Johnny's bloodied knives and threw it at asshat. the knife hit its mark and buried itself in asshats ribcage, he screamed and Johnny knocked him off and ripped the knife out, then placed it at asshats throat.

"Jesus fuck..." Johnny panted out "you're an annoying little shit arent you?"

Asshat thrashed beneath johnny's knife, effectively slashing a jagged bloody line across his neck "just...die already" Johnny muttered before slamming the blade down roughly onto asshats throat, killing him. Johnny then crawled a little ways away from the body before grabbing his side and wincing

Alice tried her damnedest to ignore the blood and gore surrounding her and walked up to Johnny who was panting heavlily "a-are you alright?"

Johnny looked up at her, a large amount of pain searing through his body "Im alright..."

"you sure? you took a beating...well...I did too but I think I'll only be bruised for a while..you may need stitching" Alice held out a hand

Johnny looked at her outstretched palm _'I just...killed four people in cold blood and...she doesnt care?...she wants to help me?' _Johnny reluctantly took her hand and she helped him stand

"Im sorry this happened Johnny..." Alice said looking down at her feet

"Why?" Johnny cocked his head to the right

"well...if I hadnt punched asshat over here in the face...then you wouldnt be hurt...and..I dont know we could be eating tacos now.." Alice said looking up at him

"its not your fault...if you hadnt have punched him I wouldve done something similar...anyways..are you okay?" Johnny asked

"Im fine..like I said...Just some bruises" Alice rubbed her arm

"good...I think...we should just go back to Squee's and order a pizza...cause...this hurts like a bitch.." Johnny said looking down at the stab wound on his side

"yeah..." Alice agreed

"so we're going home?" Todd said coming out from behind the dumpster

"yes...we are.." Alice said bending down to his height "are you okay Todd? did anyone hurt you?"

"no...Im fine.." Todd said

"good...erm..lets get back to Todd's house then.." Alice said

_'Alice...holy shit...you just witnessed him kill people...Todd saw it for pete's sake! you have to call the police...but..he's hurt..like badly hurt...and..according to him Im his friend..and he wont hurt me or Todd...No I wont call the police..well...yet' _she thought

Im tired so thats all you guys get for now...so...yup..so it seems Johnny has a few conflicting emotions about the whole situation with Alice..hmm...well according to Eff and Meat he does...fuck...Im tired...I'll update this again soon..


	6. Chapter 6

**-authors note-**

**(hi! heh...my enthusiasm amuses you no? eh Idc but anyway Im gunna stop heading all my chapters like I writing a book cause I've run out of chapter names...yeah..so I've come to a sort of crossroads with where I want my story to go..aka PLOT DEVELOPMENT MOTHERFUCKERS!...sorry I took a nap and Im freaking hyper, also I have Dragonforce's through the fire and the flames as my backround music so..Im pumped..er..yeah enjoy)**

**-end-**

_{!DISCLAIMER!: I don't own JTHM or SQUEE or any of Jhonen Vasquez's works mentioned in this fic. I do however own Alice H. and those affiliated with her}_

* * *

When the group managed to drag themselves back to Todd's house they noticed that the Casil's car was sitting in the driveway

_'well thats strange' _Alice thought _'I expected them to be gone longer...'_

they made their way to the front door and walked in to see Mr. Casil sitting on the couch watching Tv. "Oh...your back..damn" He muttered

"uhm yes, we went for food but uh...ran into some trouble. Todd's okay though" Alice said. she then turned around to find that Johnny was gone _'probably went home..shit, he's really hurt too...' _

"oh...well thats...good" Todd's father said, his tone giving off one of disappointment rather than relief

"yes it is" Alice said, slightly irritated at the man.

"well were home now so...you can leave..." Mr. Casil said motioning to the door

"alright..but uhm...would you mind if I tucked Todd in?" Alice asked, rubbing her arm slightly. when she got a lazy nod from the man she took Todd's hand "C'mon buddy"

they walked upstairs and into Todd's room where he sat down on the bed "Alice..Im hungry.." he said looking at the floor

"Im sorry Todd...maybe..I don't know..maybe there is something in the kitchen...I didnt really expect your parents home so early..." Alice said rubbing her arm and looking at the floor

"i-its okay Alice, really, I'll find something to eat dont worry about it" Todd said, looking up at her.

Alice sighed "alright...um..hmm..did Johnny say where he was going? cause he's wounded badly...and Im a bit worried"

"no..but I saw him go back to his house. he lives right next door if you wanna check on him" the small boy moved to his window and pointed to the house next door to emphasize his point

"alright, I'll check on him...thank you" Alice moved towards the door "bye Todd"

a pair of small arms wrapped around her abdomin from behind "bye Alice...come back soon please.."

Alice smiled and hugged the small boy back "okay...I will"

"promise?" Todd asked

"I promise.."

* * *

Alice aproached the front step of house 777. she was nervous, hell, her hand shook as she moved it up to ring the bell.

she was afraid of what she would find inside. Alice rang the bell, but no sound rang out (the 'doorbell' died a while ago..)

she tried again but it remained silent, so she lifted her arm up and knocked on the door.

when no one came she absentmindedly tried the knob and found that the door was unlocked, she opened it and took a step inside "Johnny? you here?" she called, her gaze drifting about the room as her eyes attempted to adjust to the murky darkness that shrouded what she assumed was this living room "Johnny?.."

after proping the door open so she had some light to go by, she walked inside

an old, stained, ripped up couch sat in the center of the room. a coffee table and a television sat in front of it, and a few boxes and crates littered the area. behind the couch was an old desk, a few knives sat on it, along with Johnny's coat that was folded over the back of the chair that went with the desk. papers were strewn about at random and the room was a wreck

Alice moved cautiously about the room knowing that Johnny probably wouldnt like that she just walked in

"Johnny?...where are you?" she asked more herself than anything

she went down a hallway and came to a closed door, with what sounded like conversation, more like arguing and some teasing, coming from the other side.

Alice recognised Johnny's voice and, respecting his privacy, knocked on the door.

"w-who..who the fuck could.." Johnny's voice rang out a bit louder than it was before. he opened the door and Alice was almost imediatly pinned against the wall, a knife to her throat

"why the fuck are you here?!" Johnny growled. Alice noticed the slight pained look in his eyes and she guessed his wound was giving him shit "y-you kinda just left back there...I-I was just worried."

Johnny panted a bit, pain searing through the stab wound in his side caused him to wince slightly "why would you bother yourself with worrying about me?"

"because..." Alice said, her hand coming up and grabbing Johnny's wrist to pull the knife off her throat. Johnny didnt resist and just let the blade drop to the floor "arent we friends?"

Johnny nodded and leaned against a wall "yeah..."

"okay..." Alice said "so that gives me a right to worry. Johnny you really need to go to a hospital..if not you'll bleed out...I dont know how you've managed this long but..you're really pale"

Johnny shook his head "I-Im not going to no damn hospital..."

"Johnny.." Alice started, but Johnny didnt let her finnish "Im not going and thats it, end of discussion"

Alice sighed "well...could I at least put my weak knowledge of medicine to good use?"

Johnny shook his head again "I'll be fine."

"no you wont Johnny, that will get infected...if you dont bleed out first" Alice crossed her arms, slightly frusterated

Johnny narrowed his eyes "I'll be fine"

Alice narrowed her own eyes "no you wont..."

"Alice.." Johnny warned, his tone taking a terrifying turn

"Johnny, Im taking you to the fucking hospital even if I have to drag your ass" Alice said

"Im. Not. Going." Johnny growled "and thats final"

"fine...then please let me treat it...or something" Alice said, begging slightly

Johnny groaned, both in annoyance and pain "fine..."

Alice sighed "good...now do you have any like...gause or alchohol?"

"yeah...in the cabinet in the bathroom"

"alright, you, go sit on the couch and I'll get the things" Alice said as she turned and went for the bathroom. Johnny sighed and reluctantly did as he was told.

_**-Johnny's POV (sort of)-**_

**'Oh so you wont listen to your own mind but you'll gladly take orders from that little bitch...thats fucking sad Johnny-boy'** Mr. Eff's voice rang out in Johnny's head

"Im not taking orders Im...letting her help, she feels the need for it so.." Johnny muttered, his voice barely audible as to not let Alice know he was talking to some one in his head

**'thats Bullshit and you know it Nny...I say we kill her and get on with our lives' **

"whats this 'we' stuff? you're not even a single entity anymore...your body is gone so technically 'we' are a single person...as much as I dislike it" Johnny huffed

**'well then...I say YOU kill her and YOU can get on with YOUR life...' **Eff's tone grew agitated.

Johnny twitched "no..fuck off Eff.."

**'aw...why the fuck not? she's just another human...and even though she says you're friends, she'll leave you...just like fucking Devi' **

"YOU WERE THE ENTIRE REASON SHE FUCKING LEFT EFF!" Johnny yelled

**'and? I knew she would leave anyways...they always do.." **Eff chuckled

"SHUTUP!" Johnny put his hands over his ears in an attempt to shut out the mocking voice, but it was within him, and he couldnt silence it.

Eff laughed **'you've grown weak over the time you've been gone...it used to take alot to make you scream...'**

"JUST FUCK OFF!" Johnny growled

"Johnny?" Alice's voice caught his attention and he looked up to see the girl standing in front of him, gauze and medicine in tow.

"Uh..Alice I-" Eff's voice rang through Johnny's head, cutting him off **'well now she's seen you yelling at, well, to her nothing. she now knows just how fucked up you are in the head and she'll leave...heh, told ya so..' **

Alice cocked her head to the left, as a confused and slightly fearful look crossed her face "uh...Johnny, who ya talkin to?"

"Nobody" Johnny said a little too quickly

"Nobody? well you and this 'Nobody' seemed to be having a very tense argument.." Alice said, looking a bit sceptical

"yeah well..." Johnny attempted to shrug it off but he knew how big his house was and he knew she had heard every word

"are you okay Johnny?" Alice asked, sounding concerned

_'why does she even give a fuck..' _Johnny thought "Im fine..."

"You sure? cause if not...you can talk to me"

"I...Im fine" Johnny said, nodding slightly

"Alright" Alice sighed, defeated "now let me see the wound"

Johnny's eyes widened slightly and he pinned his arm down over the wound, causing him to wince slightly "er...I..uh.."

"Johnny c'mon.." Alice said sitting down beside him "Lemme see"

Johnny moved his arm, deciding that it would be better to not have her force it away. Alice put a hand down by the hem of his shirt so she could move it out of the way, when Johnny flinched and jumped away from her causing a sharp pain to course through his body and he winced _'damn that fucking hurts..'_

"w-what are you doing?" Johnny demanded

"whats it look like? Im trying to see how bad it is..." Alice said, moving for his shirt again

Again Johnny moved away, cornering himself on the arm of the couch and causing a new wave of pain to shoot through him "n-now hang on we agreed you'd look at it..."

"yeah, and that includes me moving your shirt..." Alice said "do you wanna do it?"

"yeah I'd perfer to.."

"alright then...move it, lemme see" Alice said putting some bactine on a rag

Johnny nodded and moved the blood stained cloth away from the wound, which involved pulling some out, causing a new wave of insense pain and stinging. Alice very gently put the rag to the wound and lightly patted it. Johnny flinched, the contact foreign and awkward. Alice didnt seem to notice "well its not very deep...but it may need stitching..hmm" she patted the medicated cloth a few more times before moving it away "if you keep it clean and dont move around to much then I think it will heal up alright..I still recomend seeing a doctor"

_'hell no..' _Johnny thought

Alice wrapped the gauze around his abdomen, causing him to wince and flinch "sorry...I know this hurts.."

"no its not you...I just dislike physical contact.." Johnny said

Alice cocked her head to the side "oh...why?"

"its both disgusting and forgein to me" Johnny stated, looking at the floor

"oh..." Alice muttered "well er.."

"I think you should leave now Alice..." Johnny said in a monotone

Alice stood "right...its getting late..erm..bye Johnny" she said leaving

when he was sure she was gone he sighed and looked down at his ripped, blood stained shirt

_'better change...I feel kind of gross..' _he thought as he moved to the room he came from earlier. he went over to the closet and picked out his favorite 'Z?' shirt and layed it on the bed, he then removed the gross long-sleeve shirt and threw it into the trash bin in the corner. He pulled the other shirt off the bed and pulled it over his head, being careful to not disturb the stab wound in his side

_'you should've thanked her'_ a familiar voice said inside Johnny's head

"Nailbunny?" Johnny asked it

_'yes...and I think you should've thanked her, she came here in concern and you kicked her out after she helped you...'_ Nailbunny said, his silky voice a comfort to Johnny

"yeah...that was a bit of an...asshole move...but I..shit..well what should I do?" Johnny asked

_'catch up to her...and thank her...'_

* * *

_**-Alice's POV-**_

Alice shut the door to her apartment and sighed"geeze...Im exausted"

she walked to her room and striped her gross blood covered clothing. she gave them a look, picked them up and put them in a plastic bag

_'gotta remember to take that to the dry cleaners...'_

she tied the bag up and sat it down on the chest on the far side of her room, it sat under a window that over looked the 'nicer' part of town. Alice sighed and went to her dresser, she pulled out her panda bear print pajama bottoms and a black tank and put them on, then instead of going straight to bed, she went to her kitchen, opened a cabinet and pulled out a box of cookies, then she went to her fridge and grabbed her carton of milk before heading into her living room.

Alice sat down on the couch and put her snacks on the coffee table, then she grabbed the remote controll and turned the TV on

_'in other news reports have been verified that the worlds most renown scientist professo-'_

Alice changed the channel, she really wasnt in the mood to watch the news and began flipping through the movie channels to see if there was a half decent one.

after about an hour, her eyelids began to feel heavy and she fell asleep...

* * *

_Alice stood in a darkened area, the only light in the place being a lone lightbulb hanging in the distance. she slowly aproached the light looking for comfort, she was cold, tired, and in pain_

_in an instant someone appeared under the lightbulb, despite the light, the figure was shrouded in darkness but they struck Alice as familiar._

_she ran toward them "Hello?! Please I need help!" the light and the figure both seemed to get further and further away as she ran._

_something began to claw at her arms and legs, trying to get a grip on her, claws and barbs dug into her flesh causing her to yell out in pain "PLEASE HELP ME!"_

_she pumped her legs harder and faster and she finally began getting closer to the person, the closer she got however the worse the clawing became "HELP!"_

_she was only a few feet away, and she could finally see that the person...was herself_

_her hair hung in tangled matted clumps, her dull eyes showed visible insanity,her skin was an ashy pale making her look dead, she was wearing a ripped, tattered, white dress that came just above her knees, and bandages covered her forearms and shins_

_Alice stopped infront of this dopleganger, her heart nearly stopping_

_tentacles wrapped around Alice's arms, legs, abdomin, and throat. _

_"p-please.." Alice begged herself "please help me"_

_the double gave her a cold glare "you...are beyond help"_

_Alice screamed as the claws, tentacles, and other things...tore her limb from limb_

* * *

Alice jumped up in a cold sweat, tears sliding down her cheeks.

she looked around the pitch black living room, the timer on her TV must've shut it off and there wasnt any other light on when she was awake

"what the hell kind of nightmare was that?!" she yelled at no one "geeze..." she wiped some sweat from her forehead and sighed

"hmm...never really took you as the 'panda' type.." A voice said from no where

Alice screamed and reached under her couch, her fingers coliding with the steel bat she kept under it.

she jumped off the couch and swung the bat at the intruder, her blow would've hit its mark if they had'nt grabbed it

"well you're just full of surprises arent ya?" the intruder said, smirking

Alice recognised the voice and the smirk "Johnny?! what the hell?!" she demanded throwing the bat down

Johnny laughed "my god you're fun to scare"

Alice crossed her arms and pouted "Im not so amused.." Johnny chuckled a bit more before clearing his throat "you don't have to be...I came here to thank you for your concern earlier and for helping me out..."

Alice nodded "oh..well you're welcome...wait..how the fuck did you get in here?"

"picked the lock" Johnny twirled a knife in his hand, his expression one of boredom

"really...?" Alice asked, half in disbelief

"yeah...it was actually really easy, I recommed getting that changed.."

"o-oh...okay.." Alice rubbed her arm a bit "yeah would'nt want someone I DID'NT know breaking in..."

Johnny nodded "yeah..that'd be bad.."

"so..uh...well, if you don't mind I really should be getting to bed...I mean I have this paper due on monday and..yeah"

"alright...I'll see you later Alice.." Johnny said, making his way to the door "oh, just so you know...if I ever fee like visiting..I will let myself in..and I rarely sleep so, that could be at any time"

Alice found herself shuddering a bit at that "okay..dude you really gotta work on being less creepy"

Johnny laughed "yeah whatever, bye" he walked out the door and shut it behind him

Alice sighed "geeze..."

she began walking to her room shortly after locking her door back "...note to self...change your lock.."

* * *

**Hey! heh...that whole mess took me two nights to write...but hey, you guys got a nice long chapter to read...er yeah..**

**there will be some Devi freaking out in the next chapter so...heh thats always fun...um..yeah bye**


End file.
